When the Evening Falls
by lovebittenwolf
Summary: Jacob Black has been great at hiding his wolf identity from humans.  When he meets a young gypsy woman, he is smitten.  She may have a few secrets of her own though.
1. Chapter 1

***NOTE: I DO NOT OWN TAYLOR LAUTNER OR TWILIGHT CHARACTERS. THIS STORY IS JUST AN IMAGINARY REFLECTED PIECE. BELLA AND THE VAPIRES ARE NONEXISTANT IN THIS STORY. ALEXANDRA IS MY OWN CHARACTER. ONLY JACOB AND HIS PACK ARE PRESENT.* **

**When the Evening Falls**

I have lived in La Push in all my twenty-two years, but I have never seen anything exciting and worth talking about. Until that one magical evening when I was in my wolf form, just running around the forest, it was then that I seen her. It was like a dream, because she was so beautiful. Her hair was as golden as the sunlight, with waves like the ocean. She had such a slender build, that her weight could not been anymore then eighty-five pounds. At the time, she was dancing to some soft classical music score, with swift and graceful movements like a butterfly. I stood on the soft grass, still in the form. When I moved though, I accidently snapped a twig under my back paw. The noise echoed loudly throughout the forest and the woman abruptly turned around. Thankfully, in that microscopic piece of time, I turned back into human form. She looked at me, slightly opened mouth.

"Is anyone out there?" She called out. Her voice was harmonic, with a slight European accent in it. I stepped out from the shadows, and exposed myself.. I walked in a normal pace to her. She was more beautiful up close, but she still had that curious look, and stepped back a little.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "What do you want?"

"I am not going to hurt you. I heard music, and I wanted to investigate it. I am Jacob Black.." I smiled so she would not be afraid.

"Oh. Well then, I apologize for lashing out at you. Forgive me for that. I do not understand on how you can hear the music when it is so low in volume. You must have super hearing or something. I am Alexandra Goldhart by the way. The forest was beautiful tonight with the crescent moon, so I decided to really embrace it." Alexandra smiled a cute little grin, and already I wanted to imprint on her.

"It's alright. It is just that it is really unusual when a girl dances openly in the forest at night. You could get killed out here."

"Hmmm…"Alexandra thought. "You are right, Jacob Black. A person would get hurt or killed out here if they are not careful. However, I have protection that will be appropriate if the situation bubbles. I should say the same for you, since you are alone too." She then looked up at me into my dark eyes, and she just melted my heart, making my imprinting desire stronger.

"Do not worry. I got protection too, in case anything arises." Then, I noticed something small, silver, and shiny dangling from the top of her cleavage. I also notice that she was wearing a simple black cropped tank top with ripped jeans, when the temperature was in the mid-forties. Yet, Alexandra did not seem to be bothered by it.

"What is that around your neck?" I asked curiously. My eyes were still locked on that little piece of silver. Alexandra looked down, and picked up the piece between her fingers.

"Oh, this? This was a gift from my grandmother, who got it from my great-grandmother, who got it from her mother, and so on. Here, take a look," She explained as she unclasped the silver chain where the charm dangled on. She handed it to me and our fingertips touched slightly. Funny thing though, her tips were not cold, or even cool. I looked at the charm, and carefully examined it. My eyes grew wide in surprise. It was a silver wolf, with tiny green emeralds for the eyes. Alexandra noticed my shock.

"What? Don't you like wolves?" She asked, placing her hands on her narrow hips.

"It is not that. I never. . ." My mind scrambled for words. "I never seen one crafted so beautifully. Here." I handed Alexandra back the necklace, again, our fingers touched, but hers were not cold. It did send chills tingling up my spine though. This whole conversation sent chills throughout me, and I liked it.

"I guess I better start heading back. Those clouds up there do not look promising." She looked up into the sky, and sure enough, black rain clouds were emerging.

"It was nice talking to you, Jacob." She smiled, then turned around, headed east.

"Wait!" I called. "Do you want me to walk with you? I do not want anything to happen to you." I quickly ran to her side, probably more quickly then I intended to. I so badly wanted to imprint.

"No, thanks. Like I said, I have protection. Trust me. I will be fine. Bye-bye."

"How about this? Would you like to hang out with me tomorrow? That is, if you don't have any other plans."

"Well, I was going to explore the towns, seeing how I am unfamiliar with the area, since I am new here. Maybe, you can show me around."

"Tomorrow afternoon then, at one?" I offered. My entire body was now violently shaking at this point, but Alexandra did not seem to notice.

"Sure. Same place?" Her smile was so intoxicating, that I didn't say anything, but nodded in agreement.

I just stood there, dazed, after she took off with the little radio. I manage to regain myself, changed into my wolf form, and ran home, howling.

* * *

><p>I hoped you like it! Review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon came by as quick as the Phase. I was excited to meet Alexandra again, and I was hoping that I would imprint her today. However, I was thinking that this was going to be a challenge because Alexandra was a human. I have kept my Phase secret under the fur (no pun intended there.), from humans to keep myself and the Pack safe. Yet, there was something about her, something magical. And I was determined to discover it.

"So, tell me. Where exactly are you from?" I asked Alexandra as we were riding in the Rabbit.

"I moved here from Chicago, but I was born and raised in Berlin, Germany. My grandmother was a Gypsy, who danced, told fortunes, read Tarot cards, and casted white Magick spells. I was fascinated with her way of life, and how she never took anything from anyone. Growing up, my grandma taught me the gypsy life. She and my grandpa passed when I was fourteen. My parents are both dead. They died in a horrific car accident back in Berlin. My dad was a jeweler, who made pieces exclusively for European Royals and celebrities. My mother was Irish, and quite tiny. People often say I looked like her, and she had a pure heart. At first, my grandparents who were Jewish did not want my dad to marry my mom, because she was Catholic. However, they loved her because she was down to earth and caring. I loved my mom very much, so I was truly broken when she and my dad passed last year. I was an only child, so I felt so alone. Well, I done something stupid, and nearly died, but I was saved thanks to my grandmother's Forever Potion. Ironically though, it could not save my parents because they died instantly. I got the potion, among my grandmother's other gypsy things when she died. She told me if I was in a dying state, to take the Forever Potion. It will save my life, but will have a permanent life alteration. After that, I had to move on with my life, and leave Europe. So, that was when I chose to move to the States, and that was a month after my parents' death, so November of last year. I went to Chicago first, but did not match my expectations, so after I researched other possible locations, I moved here, and I like it thus far. I only have been here for a couple weeks though." Alexandra stopped with a sad look, and then looked at me. God, she was beautiful. How can someone be that beautiful be a human?

"Here I am, going on and on, and you said really nothing about your life Jacob. It is only fair." Alexandra then flashed that smile at me, and I nearly lost control of the Rabbit. I took a deep breath, and decided to pull over. I turned off the engine and moved over next to Alexandra. Then, I took her hand and gently caressed it. It felt hot like my own skin, but I did not mind it.

"Wow, Alexandra. I am so sorry to hear that. My mom died in a car accident too when I was younger, and I never fully gotten over it. I have lived in La Push all my life, and never ventured out. My older twin sisters did venture out. Rebecca lives in Hawaii with her husband, and Rachel lives in California working as a photographer. I guess the reason why I did not leave is because La Push is my safe haven. My friends are here, and the reservation is filled with hard workers and protectors. My great-grandfather was the last Quileute chief, and my dad, Billy said that he was eccentric, and got mad over little things. Billy said that he changed when he got mad, into something that was out of character. Yet, there were a lot of people like that in the tribe. I am hot headed too, but I don't want to hurt anyone. So, I just run off, and cool down in my own way. Sometimes, I run at night. Besides all of that stuff, I work as a mechanic in my garage. That is pretty much where I am at mostly. So, that is my life, boring as it sounds."

"I do not think it sounds boring. You had more freedom then I did growing up. I studied a lot, and did not go out much. I inherited lots of money and possessions when my parents died, so I was pretty much set for life. However, I did not want to live off them. So, I wanted to work, but no one wanted me. They said I'd be too distracting in a work environment. I came here after I realized there was nothing left in Berlin. I still want to work, but do not know where to start. It seems like everywhere we went so far today; everyone was giving me cold looks. I am used to it though."

Aww, Alexandra," I soothed. She was right though. There were a lot of people who did give her bad looks. Maybe they were jealous because she was breathtaking and striking. "How about working with me? I need someone who is good at computers to do inventory and billing for my mechanic business. I'll show you what to do, and pay you good money." Now, the hard part was to control myself when she did work with me. I smiled at Alexandra so dazzling and convincing so she wouldn't say no.

"As long I won't be working with cars, then yeah. I'll take you up on your offer Jacob. Thanks." Alexandra leaned in close to my face. Close enough that I felt her sweet breath on my own. She then kissed me, and all of a sudden, I indulged. Her lips tasted like velvet, soft, luscious, and sweet. I gave her a more passionate kiss, and wrapped my arm around the small of her back. I then moved my hand up her top, letting my nails gently graze against her warm skin. Not enough to make the skin bleed, but enough to leave a permanent scent. I have imprinted Alexandra. She was now my wolf-girl.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to go that far," She apologized, pulling away.

"No, don't be. It was meant to happen, Alexandra." To confirm this, I gave her a kiss, but it went farther. I gently kissed her neck and face, and mouth. She let out a soft moan, and just held my face in her hands. We then pulled away. Alexandra wasn't ready yet, and I can tell. After all, she just met me. I would wait for her time. I only had forever, which was the lifespan of a werewolf.

"You know what?" I asked, studying her face. I ran a hand through her thick blond hair.

"What?" She asked. When she shifted in the seat, her skirt went up a little bit more up on her thighs, and that nearly made me have a heart attack.

"Your lips are so red, and full."

"Is that a bad thing?" Alexandra challenged.

"No. It is just sexy. Are they always that red?"

"Yes. My lips are naturally that dark. Are there any other questions that are probing you, Jacob?" Alexandra then moved the closest she can get to me without getting on top of me. It was then I noticed that she had a tattoo of a white wolf howling at the full moon on her left shoulder blade.

"Actually, I do have another question, Aly. Tell me about your wolf tattoo. It is cool looking." I know, I was pressing in too much probably, but since I imprinted her, I had to know everything. That includes the wolf fascination.

Alexandra took a deep breath, and shifted again a little in the seat. Her skirt slid up a couple more inches again, which made me almost salivating. This girl will be the death of me.

"I like wolves. My whole family did. So, why not preserve it?" She explained. In fact, my grandma's maiden name was Ulrika, which meant 'alpha wolf' in German. The family had a worshipping, or a deep appreciation of the wolves. Does that answer the question? I'm glad you like my tattoo." She smiled then, happy that I took real interest.

"Yes. Um . . . do you believe in shape shifting?" I asked. I was curious about her answer. Sooner or later, she was going to find out or figure out that I was a werewolf.

"Hmm," Aly thought aloud. "Anything's a possibility, Jacob Black." She licked her cherry red lips, I noticed that her teeth were very white. Pretty interesting.

"Are you hungry? We better get going before it gets dark."

After a while on the dirt road, we headed out to Port Angeles. This was the main town with all the attractions. We stopped for dinner at an Italian restaurant.

While were waiting for our food, Alexandra thanked me for showing her around. Then, we spoke of random things, like movies, music, TV shows, and schooling. Alexandra had two years of college, and had her degree in Nature Study. She was only nineteen, but was really intelligent and mastered in school. Alexandra was the epitome of the word, 'perfection.' Beautiful, smart, kind, funny, and talented. As far as I can tell, there was nothing wrong with her.

Later on, we stopped at my house. I still lived in the home where Billy lived. Billy died the year before, of old age. I inherited the house, and the land around it. Rachel got my mom's mahogany bedroom set which was kept away in storage. And Rebecca got the china set. I fixed up the small house a bit, and invested in remodeling the kitchen and living room. The garage out back where I fix cars and bikes, I made in to a business. I was excited to have Alexandra working with me. The money was good since a lot of people in La Push and the surrounding towns recommended me. I had fair prices, with the highest quality of work.

Alexandra was looking around the house, admiring the Quileute artwork in wood frames. I explained to Alexandra that my great-grandfather painted the pictures of the wildlife and was the last member of the tribe. She found this amazing. Her pretty eyes peered at a portrait of a russet colored wolf howling at the full moon.

"This is gorgeous, Jacob." Alexandra lightly touched the frame with slender fingertips. "Did you paint this yourself?"

"Please, call me Jake. Alexandra. And no, I do not have the talent to do art. My grant-grandpa did all of these paintings. I just work on cars and stuff. Speaking of that subject, why don't we take a tour of the garage? You will be starting work with me tomorrow, and you want to know where everything is."

In the garage out back, I explained the different tools, how they worked, the current projects I was working on, and the computer programs to do the inventory and billing. I showed Aly the motorcycle, and she asked if she could ride on the back when I rode it. I told her anytime she desired. She liked that idea. When she walked toward the computer to practice the programs, I watched her. I mean, I really put my focus into her. I went over to where Aly was sitting at the computer. I pretended that I was making sure that she got the programs, but I was actually taking in her scent. Most humans smell the same to the werewolf, but Alexandra didn't. She smelled of wine and roses, and all that other mushy stuff.

"Jake, what are you doing? Am I doing the program right?" Awww, how cute. She was worried about making sure that she was doing well. I couldn't help but give a low laugh.

"You are doing fine." I lifted her up from the office chair, and pulled her close to me. She looked up at me with an impish smile.

"Is this the reason you want me to work with you? So you can fondle and tease me?" She asked. "You might not get any work done," Aly teased.

"I got too many customers, but you might make it a little harder. Fondling you? Yes. Teasing you? A little bit. Not getting any work done? Impossible."

"Jake, I do not know if I am suitable enough for you. I should tell you more about me, and then you can decide whether or not you want to be with me. I know I want to because there is something about you that I like. I think I know what it is when you asked me about shape-shifting earlier. No one really asks that type of question. However, I do not care. I am probably not good enough."

"You are absolutely perfect. So, you think you know what I am, huh? Well, why don't you confirm your theory by running with me tonight? Then, maybe I will figure out what you are, although I already know." With that being said, I gave Alexandra a kiss, and pulled her out into the nightly forest.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry that this took so long. I was sick for three weeks nearly, and was busy with other things. The new chapter is up and enjoy it. Same as before: S. Meyer owns Twilight, Taylor Lautner is Jacob Black in my story, and i do not own either, and I own Alexandra. Her wolf form is based on my own dogs. And there is a 24 hour Target in Chicago.

In order for me to Phase, I had to think about something angry, or enraging. It was pretty easy for me to get upset. Now, however, I found it a little hard because I have met Alexandra. I did want to prove her theory, so I thought back a little, thinking of the time where me and my Pack brother Paul Lahote were at a bar not too long ago, and he got so drunk that he threw up all over the Rabbit while I drove him home. It took me three days to clean it. With that being thought out, I quickly peeled off my shirt, and worn boots. I then undid my jeans, and then quickly stepped out of them.

"Jake . . .? What are-?" Aly started to ask, but I cut her off. Was that a spark of intrigue in her ocean colored eyes? "You wanted me to prove your theory. So watch me."

My body began its familiar rumbles, and twitches. In just a matter of a second, I exploded. I then took off running through the forest, between the tree groves. Faster and faster until I became the large, russet wolf in my great-grand father's painting. When I reached the meadow, I was both exhilarated and out of breath. After I composed myself for a moment or two, I then transfixed my eyes towards the forest, looking for Aly. I hoped I didn't scare her off. As I was sniffing the cool night air, I heard a crunching of leaves behind me. I turned around, and seen a beautiful white wolf scratching at the leaves in a playful manner. The wolf was obviously female, being more slender and smaller then I. She was bigger than a regular wolf. From the scent, and obvious beauty, it was Aly. I ran to her. She looked happy, and she jumped in the air and spun. Then ran like a gazelle in paces. I have never seen a wolf do that before. The moonlight sparkled off her fur like tiny white diamonds. I went up behind her to feel the heat from her genitalia, which was mixed with the luscious night air. Alexandra turned her face at me, her look a little uncomfortable. I stopped with the highest of control. Aly has not yet imprinted on me, and although it is not necessary, I would like to have the feelings reciprocated. I met her eyes with true admiration, and with being a werewolf, we can read each other's thoughts. I begged Aly to imprint me, but she just tilted her head and trotted off towards my house. I followed her, and when I got there, she was back to her human shape. Plus, she was fully dressed. I phased back behind a tree, and put my clothes on. I left my flannel shirt intentionally open so I can show off my abs. Alexandra looked awed by them, and this pleased me. Her disarrayed hair still sparkled in the moonlight, and was ruffling in the breeze. She was beautiful as a dream. Now, I was curious about her speed.

"How did you get to the meadow so fast, and here?" You are quicker than me, and I am pretty damn fast. Unless, I missed something." I walked to her and put my hands around her waist. I never realized how tiny she was. My fingers interlaced to the knuckles.

"I just ran through the forest like you, but I did not jump on the trees, like you did. It was the same way getting back here. You were actually next to me, but because of the speeds, we did not see each other. By the way Jake, you got some sexy abs there. So hard and strong." Aly ran her finger down the center of my abdomen, and then ran it back up. It made my heart accelerate, and I suddenly crashed my lips onto hers. My tongue traced the outline of her lips, trying to pry them open. She let out a soft giggle, and granted my wish. I explored her mouth by tasting her teeth, stroking her tongue, and feeling her palette. My hands caressed down the small of her back, to her firm little butt. Alexandra moaned a little, and then gently pulled away. She smiled brightly, and it was indeed intoxicating.

"You want me to imprint you, don't you Jake?" She asked, suddenly sounding serious. "Before you say anything though, let me tell you this. I know you imprinted on me, and I wished that you waited. Only because I wanted to tell my dark secret and you could have made the choice of imprinting. I never told you why I left Chicago. It was late at night, maybe around two AM. I was walking home from Target, a 24 hour one. I had bags in my hand because I had purchased food. Well, there was a young woman, probably my age, give or take a year, and she was walking back from the library to her apartment. I was across the street from her. Then, while she walked in front of a dark alley, a man popped up at her side. He was invisible in the darkness, so it was a shocking surprise. Something told me to stand there and watch him, even though I was risking being seen myself. All of a sudden, the woman screamed because the man pulled her in the alley quickly. I can then see what he was planning to do to her, and it was horrific. I Phased, and ran fast across the street. Before he pulled down her pants underneath him, I pounced hard on him. The force of it was so powerful, that the guy flown across the alley, and smashed his skull against the concrete wall. He bled, but he still got up. The girl was still on the ground, taking this all in, but not believing it. The man staggered, holding the side of his head where it bled. He was not bleeding profusely, as I hoped he would. I knew he was getting ready again to attack, so I reacted quickly. This time I jumped onto my hind legs and knocked him down with my forelegs. Then, I swiped my paw across his neck, snapping it in the process, and that killed him. I made sure that he was gone by sniffing. It was an awful scent. Then, I checked to see if the woman was still lying on the ground. She must have gotten up and ran while I was killing him. I Phased back into human form, quivering and shaking, because I killed a human." Aly shook her head, tears in her pale eyes, and looked away from me.

"No," I soothed her, putting my arms around her from behind. "You killed a _MONSTER_. You saved her life, and probably many more." I processed her history again, and realized that I had read something online about this not too long ago.

"Was this in the media?" I asked, turning her to face me. I held her delicate face in my hands.

"Yes, it was. It turned out the man was known as the "_Midwest Serial Rapist and Murderer_", Owen Kipples. He was the most wanted guy in the country for the twenty rapes and murders he had committed in the course of three months. They had fun with the headlines, and one of them was, _'Giant Dog Kills Kipples_.' Another one was _'Most Wanted Man Mauled by Large Animal._' The police questioned the girl, who happened to take photos of me swiping him on her Iphone. The pictures surfaced everywhere internationally. That is when I had to leave before people suspected it was something much more dangerous. Forks was the most secluded, and wettest place I found, plus lots of open area. So, I packed my stuff, did not leave a trace behind and came here. I tend to stay out of the limelight because I was not self-indulgent of my parents' fame and fortune. However, I killed a man, someone's son, brother, husband, and father. I Know I ended his crime career, but I still cannot believe it ended that way. That is why I wished you waited, Jake. So, you can get away from a monster."

"Aw Aly honey." I pulled her tightly into a bear hug, and kissed the top of her head. "Like I said, he was the monster not you. I imprinted you because you are the one I want, no matter what you did in your past. I killed too, and I do not like it, but I kill to_ protect_, like you. Aly, you are sweet, and beautiful. So, please take my word for it."

She then looked up at me, and kissed me. "Thank you," She managed to say, and fisted her small, warm hands into my hair. She kissed me a little bit stronger, and then pulled away.

"Jacob Ephraim Black, you are now imprinted." Aly kissed me again to seal her love.

"Forever is now only the beginning," I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been six days since Alexandra and I have imprinted on one another. Since then, we have been completely inseparable. I even persuaded her to move in with me, telling her that I was lonely in an empty house, and having her there would ease that. Aly did not fall for it, but she knew that you cannot live without your imprintee. So, that Saturday, a week after we first met, she and I went over to her apartment, and we moved over the furniture to my house. Aly lived modestly, despite her wealth. She was not a spoiled, materialistic girl, as most women would be if they had that type of cash.

"This is a sweet bed, and it will look nice in our bedroom." I lay on the purple comforter that was on the black wrought iron, four post queen-sized canopy bed. "Hey! Maybe we can take a nap right now. I am sleepy from patrolling last night. How about it, Aly?" I turned over to my side and patted the spot next to me.

Aly turned from the matching dresser where she was packing her intimates, and gave me an annoyed look. "After we finish up here, Jake. It should not take that much longer, and with Quil and Embry, and Seth coming over to help later, we will both enjoy our time tonight. I can't wait too, Baby." Aly decided to sit on the bed next to me. She ran her hand down my jawline, and touched my lips. I lightly kissed her fingertips, then grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of me. I harshly pressed my lips on hers, my hand caressing her firm sides, and back.

"I can't wait that long, Alexandra," I murmured in her ear. "You know how my hormones race." I kissed her again, trailed up her jaw, then back down her neck.

"You big, bad wolf," Aly teased. "The faster we get this work done, the faster we can do this." She leaned closer to me, and ran her hands through my black hair. Her blood red lips were an inch from my own, but she pulled away quickly.

"Let's get back to work, Jake. Oh, don't give me that pouty look. You know I can't resist you when you do that." She gave in to my desires, kissing me hard and wet, and all over my face. I smiled big when she sat up, her knees digging into my hips.

"Are you satisfied?" Aly asked.

"Yes." I smiled once more though for another kiss. This time, she did not fall for it. "Oh, come on!" I groaned.

"Later." Aly quickly got off the bed, and I followed suit. I began taking the bed apart, moving the heavy pieces out to the hallway. However, I had no problem with it, and was getting the job done fast. Then, I carried them to the moving truck.

We finished at the apartment at 5:30 that night, and we got back at my place a half hour later. Quil, Embry, and Seth, my pack brothers, came over and helped take out all the old furniture (the stuff was older than I was and it was falling apart.), and put the new stuff in place.

"Well, well. Jake, you really picked a beauty. Wow," Seth Clearwater told me as he watched Aly prepared dinner in the small kitchen from the living room. "And she can cook!"

Seth hasn't met Aly before this evening. Sam, Paul, Quil, Emily, Embry, and Leah Clearwater, Seth's older sister has though patrolling, and packs meetings. We all thought that he was a little young yet to patrol, and he always missed the pack meetings due to stress of homework. Leah has a little issue with Aly in the pack. Leah did not grasp the idea of another prominent female, and one with such striking beauty. When the guys first seen her, they were like dogs in deepest heat, tails wagging, and tongues lolling. And they did not even Phased. Leah also felt that her place in the pack was threatened, because Aly proved to be quicker, and smaller then Leah. However, a pack works together as equals, so Leah has to find a solution to ease her problem.

"Dinner is ready!" Aly called. "Come get it!" I was the first in the kitchen, then the other three. Strange, exotic foods were in clear crystal bowls and platters on the round table. I went to the sink to grab plates, and utensils, and passed them out. I made two plates, one for me, and one for Aly. I filled them with the schnitzel, buttered noodles, and sauerkraut, with smelled a little bit like bloodsuckers. She was already washing the pans and pots that she was cooking with. I slinked an arm around her waist, and kissed her cheek.

"Baby, here is some food. Eat with me. The guys will do the dishes. Won't you?" I turned around to meet their gaze at the table.

"Huh? What was that Jake?" Embry muffled through a mouthful of schnitzel.

"The three of you are going to do the dishes. Aly and I are tired, and would like some time alone _tonight_." I emphasized tonight with a deep, low growl.

"Okay, man. Jeez, you do not need to get all touchy with us. We know what you are going do to Aly, and we would like to stay and peek," said Quil, staring straight ahead at my honey. He was salivating hard, but Alexandra did not see it. I went over to smack him at the back of his head. He whimpered.

"Peek and I will claw your beady eyes out," I snarled. "Lay one dirty piece of hair on _my_ Imprint, and I will savagely disembowel you," I snapped. "That also applies to the rest of you, so stay the hell out of my head tonight."

Later on that night, after the guys cleaned up and left, thank God, Aly and I were getting ready for bed. Aly was in the shower, and I was practically on my knees begging to join her. She told me to wait, and told me that she had a surprise. I whined, but listened anyways. I sat back on the bed (So much better than the old one!), and turned on the tv. Nothing decent was on though, so I clicked it off. I picked up a Seventeen magazine, and flipped through it. Ugh. The models all wore way too much make-up and it made them look like blood sucking aliens. Who wants to kiss a girl with paint on her mouth? I threw the magazine down to the carpeted floor. I was getting impatient, so I got off the bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Alexandra! Are you almost done in there? I have been waiting forever!"

"In a minute, Jacob! Hold on!" I head the hair dryer shut off, and towels being shook and then hung up. I sighed, and sat on the edge of the bed. My knee was bouncing up and down in anticipation. How much longer was she going to take? I mean, it should not take more than a second to hang up a stupid towel, right?

After what seem like days, Aly emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing but a sheer black lace camisole with matching black panties, and when I saw her standing seductively in the doorframe, my jaw dropped to the floor. Plus, my 108.9 body temperature jumped a few degrees. Her fair skin shimmered in the moonlight that seeped through the window above the bed. Man, was I surprised. It is a miracle that I didn't have a heart attack.

"Aren't you glad that you waited Jake? I wanted this first night to be exciting."

"Oh, it's gonna be exciting alright. Just let me show you how exciting." I got up and playfully picked Aly up wedding style, and laid her on the plush comforter. I began kissing her soft mouth, than got more aggressive. My tongue pried her lips open, relishing the exotic taste. It gave me a surge of adrenaline, causing my hands to rip off her camisole, and panties. I threw them behind me, not caring where they landed. Following my lead, Aly peeled off my t-shirt, and ran her hands up my abs, making pleasurable moans as she felt the rock hard crevices and flesh. She grazed them gently and sweetly with her lips. I leaned my closer to hers, and she took it in her hands.

"I want you," Aly simply whispered. "Make it perfect and nothing less."

I brought my lips to hers again, then running the tip of my tongue down her jawline to her slender throat. I kissed and nipped at it, causing Aly to shiver and sigh. She clawed her nails in the back of my neck, causing thrills of pain down my spine. My lips found her firm breasts, which stayed a little longer than appropriate, but I heard no refusal, nor complaints. I kissed her hips, and then made tiny circles around her naval. I went down further, Aly's body heat mixing with my own. I felt both of our bodies ripple with the excitement, and attraction.

"Jake, please. Can't you-?" Aly started to say something, but I cut her off by kissing her lips, and said very gently in her ear, "I promise I won't harm you. I have been waiting for this since I saw you that first night."

With her fingers shaking, Aly pulled down my boxers, then letting them drop to the floor. Her eyes shown amazement, which made me feel good. She caressed my sides, and pulled me down a little. Gazing into those pacific blue eyes and feeling her breath on my face, is when I let nature run its magnificent course. While I was doing this, I kissed her mouth, our lips dancing like fallen angels. I grasped a hold of the bed's headboard, as I went stronger and intimate in Aly; which caused little indentions on the rails. She let out an enticed whimper, which I confused with pain. I pulled away a tiny bit, and ruffled her golden hair.

"Aly, honey, are you alright? You scared me there a little." I kissed her forehead, and lay on the side of her. She rolled over to face me, and placed her soft fingers onto my cheek. She looked so angelic, so whimsical, that for a moment, I thought she was not real. Just a beautiful dream. Her touch however, made me realized, that she was really mine, and mine alone.

"Yes, I am alright," she whispered. "Everything's absolutely wonderful."

"Que Quowle," I mouthed, barely an audible whisper. Aly looked at me quizzically.

"That was beautiful, Jacob. What does it mean?"

"It means, "stay with me forever," in Quileute," I replied. "I forgot how our hearing is so keen," I chuckled.

"The perks of being a mystical creature. But, to confirm your thoughts, Jake, I am going to stay with you forever. You took me out of the dark shadows and now I cannot bare a day without you; you make my life complete. "

"Aly, you are remarkable, and you make me the luckiest guy on earth." I kissed her lips tenderly, and stroked her perfect face. Her skin felt warm and soft against my fingertips. I knew she wanted more, begging for it in her mind, and I obliged. I got on top of her again, my mouth finding hers, and gave in to all passion and pleasure. She wrapped her arms, her beautiful, strong arms around my neck. Then, to my surprise, she used great strength to get on top of me. She was so light, so tiny, but she was also physically strong. Her knees dug into my hips as she went crazy with her kisses all over me. Due to the extreme heat our bodies made, we were both sweating bullets. I saw a drop roll down Aly's cheek, and landed in the middle of her breasts. I sat up a little and licked the salty liquid off.

"Ew, Jake!" She scrunched up her nose, and puckered her lips at me. I laughed at her child-like cuteness. "I can't help it if you are irresistibly sexy. " I kissed her lips again, and she laid her head on my chest, her hair flowing back. Her arm was draped across my chest, and I was positive that she could hear my accelerating heartbeat. I caressed my hand down her back, my mouth in her hair. Alexandra moved a little closer to me, and I realized that she had connected herself to me. I moaned and quivered.

"I think I had lots of excitement tonight, and ready to sleep. What about you, my love?" Aly asked as she kissed my hot cheek. Me? I can do this all night long, but I didn't tell her that, although she can read my thoughts.

"Bad Jacob," she playfully scolded. "We can do this again tomorrow night, after we come back from First Beach. Hell, we might even do this on the beach."

"Okay, honey. You win, but we are gonna have to hide away from the Pack. I do not want them in our heads. I am going to push Paul off the cliff because he snickered at my impatience tonight before bed. Damn idiot."

"Good night, Jake. Sweet dreams, baby."

"Sweet dreams, Aly." I kissed the top of her head, and shut my eyes, holding her close to my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight, or Taylor Lautner. Sorry this was late, but enjoy! Bye!

* * *

><p>"Alexandra! I bet on my life that you will not get hurt. Please jump off the cliff! If you want, I can catch you." I called up to her from the cold saltwater, which was not so cold for us wolves. Ha! We were all shirtless, with the exception of Aly and Leah, who wore conservative t-shirts and mid-thigh cut off sweat shorts. Aly, myself, and the nine other pack members were spending the cool November day at First Beach. Aly was on the lip of the cliff, contemplating to dive or not. Sam was right behind her, crazily laughing at her dilemma. I heard her say, "shut up" and all of a sudden, Aly takes a head first jump, and splashes loudly a few feet away from me in the water. Leah Clearwater was beside me, her arms crossed over her chest.<p>

Under her breath, I heard her muttered, "I am surprised for how little she is, the wind didn't even smash her against the rocks." Her dark, ominous eyes flashed in envy.

"Oh, shut up Leah. You are just being mean." I gave her a sharp look, and she just looked at me in a non-caring expression.

I quickly lapped to her to make sure she was okay. Her wavy hair plastered to her neck, and shoulders, which was starting to dry already.

"Aly," I breathed in her hair, and kissed her forehead. "Are you alright? Sorry that I was not there to catch you." I glared at Sam, for laughing at my sweetheart.

_Sorry, Jake. Don't bite my tail later._ He dived, winged out his arms, and splashed into the ocean. From the splash, he got me drenched.

Aly was laughing hard in my arms, so hard that her white teeth were showing and her beautiful eyes were tearing.

"That was a high rush. I am fine Jake. Never been better." She kissed my cheek, and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck. She planted my chin and mouth with warm kisses, and licked the water droplets off my face.

"Well, if you are okay. It just looked scary, since it was your first time cliff diving. I should have gone with ya, honey." I kissed the top of her head.

"Maybe, then I would not have something to look forward to when I jumped off." Aly then flitted out the water, and sat down on the make shift driftwood bench. I followed her, which caused Seth, Paul, and Collin to get out as well. However, they went to toss a football by the shoreline. By the time I went over to Aly, she was completely dry. She snuggled close against me, her blond locks grazing my shoulder. She smelled good, despite the saltwater.

"Wouldn't you rather play with the guys, Jake?" Ali asked, looking over to the three who were deeply involved with a game of football. "They look like they are having so much fun."

"Nah. Besides, we see enough of them when we patrol." I shot a quick glance towards my pack brothers, who have overheard Ali and I. They did not look hurt, but maybe a little upset. Sam and I were the only two of the pack who have imprinted, and the others were still waiting for that right girl. The problem is though that they were all smitten over my imprint, except Leah. It was annoying for me, and it was harder for the guys. If Leah had hope for any one of us, except her brother Seth to imprint on her, well she lost it. Now, she hated Alexandra for coming into the pack.

"I think we better get away from here Aly," I said, as I caressed her bare thigh. She placed her small hand over mine, pearl skin over olive. I got up from the bench, pulling Ali up with me. We went over to an area that was secluded with tall plants and trees. I encircled my hands around her slender waist, and pulled her close to me.

"That's better." I kissed her perfect mouth, than went down her neck. My hands went underneath the black t-shirt she was wearing, and caressed her back. Aly stiffened up a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Aly looked at me, than looked over to the others. I knew what she was thinking. Leah better stop running her mouth, quit the harsh comments about Aly, or else I was gonna do something about it. You can bet that it was not gonna be pretty.

"Forget Leah, Alexandra. She is just angry that no one took interest in her. Wait, I take that back. She and Sam used to date, and were very much in to one another."

"Really? What happened?" She pressed, and relaxed. Her eyes were filled with curiosity, and she blinked with her long dark lashes touching the contours of her cheekbones.

"When Leah's cousin, Emily came for a visit a few years back, they spent time like sisters. Well, Leah decided to introduce her to her boyfriend Sam. It was then Sam imprinted on Emily, causing a depressing break-up between him and Leah. She never fully gotten over Sam, and tries her damned best to keep her thoughts away. One time, her mind slipped, and she lashed out at us. She calmed down before she phased, otherwise she would have hurt someone. Now, Emily is married to Sam, and so in love, it looks like a trashy novel. And that is why Leah is miserable and literally a bitch."

"Poor Leah. That is sad, but she should not take it out me Jake." Aly entwined her fingers in my hair, and kissed me. "I hope this does not sound like a trashy novel, but I love you. When I thought everything that happened to me was horrible, and it is still horrible, but you are the light at the end of the tunnel. Everything led me to you, baby."

"Oh, Alexandra. I love you too, and you are my 'everything'." I lifted her in my arms, and passionately kissed her lips, never stopping, until we were completely out of breath. I began to peel off her shirt, but Aly pushed my hands down.

"Jake, no. Not here. Not now. Not when everyone will be in our minds. You know that I want you, but I do not like peepers. Please wait until we get home." When she said this though, she took in my abs, my smile, my perspiration trickling down my shoulders, and the sound of my heart. "You make resistance so hard, Jacob Black." She was trying her best to not give in, but couldn't. Aly wound up kissing me harder, her tender lips tracing the outline of my jaw, my neck, and my shoulders. When she was done, she rested her head on my chest. I caressed the back of her neck, and kissed her forehead ever so lightly.

_Whoa, Aly has Jake tight around her fingers. _Seth thought. _Lucky dog Jake is._

_Whatever._ _She ruined the pack. She does not even have Quileute in her. Just a rich and spoiled paleface. I am out of here. Tell Sam that I will be at his and Emily's tonight as planned. _Leah phased into wolf form quickly, and ran back to La Push.

"Paleface?" Aly questioned, looking in to my eyes. I exhaled a deep breath, and explained, "A paleface is just a nickname we came up for 'white people.' And you are just as much of a shape-shifter as the rest of us, Aly. Sam and I were talking earlier today, and since you are now the Alpha female in the pack, my soul mate, you can decide if you like to get the pack tattoo like the rest of us. However, it will mean a lot to me if you did, honey." I embraced her in my warm arms, and looked in to her sea green sparkling eyes.

"Hmmm. . . well. The thing is that the tattoo is the mark of Quileute legends. Like Leah said, I do not have Quileute in me. Plus, I came onto your land like the gypsy that I am. The reservation sees me as some type of threat, but I am not. I did not ask to be a werewolf. It was either that or death. It is all worth it because of you, and I know your people will warm up to me. It is not every day that a 'paleface' is joined into a Native American tribe. Since we are soul mates, then, I guess I can get the tattoo, my love." Aly smiled that smiled that melted my hot heart, and her answer made me the happiest man on Earth. I love her so much.

"Alexandra, you just made my day. So, when do you wanna get it?" I trailed my fingers down her right shoulder where the tattoo would be. Then, I nuzzled it and grazed it gently with my lips.

"I'd like to get it tomorrow, after work. How's that. Jake?" I let out a joyful howl, picked Aly up by the waist, and spun her around. She let out a giggle, her red lips pulled across her bright white teeth.

"That is perfect. I'll tell Sam that you want to get it." I impulsively pushed her down to the sand, and quickly got on top of her, my face centimeters away from hers.

"Oh!" was all she said, her eyes full of surprise. I smiled at her, hot breath leaking onto her.

"I think you took the sex joke a little too seriously last night, love." Aly listened in for the sounds of the other members, and tried to pick up their thoughts. I did the same, and the both of us heard nothing. They were too far away in human form to telepath. Probably got bored and went back to La Push. Good, I thought.

"Good is right. Come here. Let's make the joke real, Jakey." She closed her eyes, and pulled my face to hers, resulting in a very wet and passionate kiss. Aly then went crazy, pulling off my swim shorts. Then, I ripped off her shirt, shorts, and underwear, and gave in to complete satisfaction.


End file.
